Pigeon Forest
Pigeon Forest is a large forest in Pigeon Kingdom that is home to the Elves, as well as a number of other species. Description The forest is secluded from the influence of the Pigeon cities and is covered by a misty haze. Every winter it experiences snow, brought in by a wind called the White Wind.Snow Queen The snow begins to melt around February.Vernal Maid There is a darker part of the forest, where the Dark Elves live.Light Fairy Even deeper in the forest is where the powerful and beautiful Snow Lotus Elves live.Snow Lotus Behind the forest, there is an azure sea where jellyfish swim.Princess Jellyfish On the border of the forest, there is a castle inhabited by Miss Anna.Miss Anna Other animals that live in the Pigeon Forest are a lionLittle Lion and butterflies.Madam ButterflyPhoenix Butterfly Mystery Some trees in the Pigeon Forest have tree spirits guarding them. The tree spirits live for a long time and hibernate during winter, as they have no resistance to cold.Wind's WhisperCloud's Smile There was also a maiden named Kikyo who used to come to the forest and was adored by the elves, but she stopped coming one day.Kikyo History The forest is said to be protected by gods, which is why the elves do not leave.Queen of Deer Elf The God of Wind dwells deep in the forest.Where Wind Dwells Each season is also guarded by a powerful elf. Locations Pamir Forest Pamir Forest is located in the north of the Pigeon Forest, north of Lake Bovali.Dreamland - Chloris/Fate in Mirror#The Lost Forest It's known primarily for being where the god of the forest lives.Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch#Seeking Answers It's considered a dangerous and forbidden land, and the creatures who go there tend not to come back.Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch#Prince's Decision In the year 60, the dwarf Babbi accidentally woke up Chloris early where he slept near Lake Bovali.Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch#Uninvited Guest Worried about Chloris' health, Babbi went to Pamir Forest in order to ask the god that lived there for the Fruit of the Holy Spirit, a legendary magic fruit that could heal any injury.Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch#Dwarf's Choice Chloris and Lakris followed him, recognizing that the forest is dangerous, and found him crying alone. They brought him back safely and explained that the Fruit of the Holy Spirit was just a myth.Dreamland - Chloris/Forest's Watch#Tears and Prejudice For thousands of years, a large mirror resided in Pamir Forest after its master discarded it there.Dreamland - Chloris/Fate in Mirror#Elf's InvitationDreamland - Chloris/Fate in Mirror#God's Relic Chloris, while separated once "long long ago",Dreamland - Chloris/Fate in Mirror#Spirit Mirror Forest ended up in Pamir Forest, which was known to be a holy place. However, he noticed the entire forest was dead and ominous. He came across a tall mirror. Curious, he entered and found many missing creatures, such as a dwarf named Jones and a goblin named Penny.Dreamland - Chloris/Fate in Mirror#The Lost Forest Chloris met the master of the mirror, a mirror elf named Eli, and learned that the missing creatures had been entering the mirror world and living in an illusion. He rescued Jones and Penny when Eli's control was weak, but he couldn't destroy the mirror due to the magic surrounding it. He asked that Jones and Penny warn their people to stay away from the Pamir Forest so that the mirror would not claim any more victims.Dreamland - Chloris/Fate in Mirror#Ending Every time Chloris woke up, he would go to the Pamir Forest and free anyone who had been caught in the mirror. By the year 680, word had spread far enough that nobody was lured into the mirror's illusion world.Dreamland - Chloris/Fate in Mirror#The Forsaken When Chloris went to visit, Eli complained bitterly about how he was the only one trapped there now. Chloris took pity on him and gave him the opportunity to move to the southern forest, where he could be used to teach young elves about limits. Thus, the mirror was removed from Pamir Forest. Other locations * Uno Forest, located in the south of Pigeon Forest * Tree of Life2-S1 Tipsy * Lake Bovali Gallery Forest Winter.jpg|Winter Forest Night2.png|Night Unlit Forest Night.jpeg|Night Lit References Category:Locations Category:Pigeon Kingdom